When Darkness Falls
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: This is a one-shot story about how the Shadow Isles champions could have been, y'know, if they hadn't found love first... Never writing anything like this again, I like happy, joyful stuff. This was... awful.


***AUTHOR'S NOTE****

I would just like to say that I think I mentally scarred myself when I wrote this. It's disturbing, it's creepy, it's disgusting, it's gory, have fun. I'm going back to comedy now.

-HoneyBadgerDC

How long had it been since the sun last rose? How long had it been since fire gave warmth? How long had it been, since life had been allowed to flourish?

Zilean sighed, and took one last sorrowful look at the landscape that was once Runeterra.

The trees were barren, with not so much as one leaf clinging to the dead branches.

The beautiful fields of grass were now miles and miles of dust, dirt, and ash, a black scar that merely gave a glimpse of what once was.

Standing in the highest room of his tower, Zilean could only look, and weep.

"So much destruction, so much bloodshed, and for what?" He asked, as though the wind itself would give him an answer.

The only response he received, however, was a chilly gust.

Zilean sat, and remembered how this had all began.

…

FOUR HUNDRED YEARS EARLIER.

…

Thresh walked through the crowded Noxian streets, surprisingly, no one paid him any attention.

At least, not that he noticed.

This was good, for he needed to be at the heart of the city for the plan to go accordingly.

Thresh continued to strut, swinging his lantern cheerily.

"This will be a day to remember" he said, happily.

Passing the industrial districts and various market places, he finally came to his destination.

"Ah, Swain Manor" He whistled the name.

As the name 'Swain' escaped his lips, he heard the cawing of a large bird.

Looking back down from the archway that adorned the gate, his eyes met those of the master tactician.

"Thresh, The Chain Warden, what do you want in Noxus?" Swain asked, his eyes glaring daggers at the green specter.

Thresh bowed, and laughed heartily.

"My dear mortal, I am here to kill every one of you, down to the last woman and child" He cackled.

As he said this, flashes of light appeared around him.

Talon, Katarina, Scion, Urgot, Darius, Draven, Leblanc, and even Riven surrounded him, grim visages on their faces. Behind the champions were legions of Noxian troops, all armed and ready to battle.

Thresh couldn't help but crack up more at how serious they were, did they not understand what was about to happen?

Before he could even react, he was hacked into pieces by the blade wielders, and his remains scattered by the two mages, the only thing left was his lantern, glowing dimly.

"So much for killing everyone" Swain muttered.

As he said this, the sky above them turned from the usual grey, to a sickening black.

An all too familiar voice boomed throughout the city, starting with a howling laughter.

"My dear Noxians! It is I, Thresh, The Chain Warden, here for some exciting news! You are all about to be test subjects for my newest ability, starting with your beloved Champions!"

Swain looked around, his mind trying to keep up with what was going on. They had just ripped the specter apart, and now his presence was everywhere!

That's when the rumbling started.

The Noxian champions looked down to the lantern at their feet, it was shaking radically, and the earth shook with it.

"Swain, darling, I don't like the look of this" Leblanc said, a look of terror in her eyes.

"Enough of this, SCION SMASH!" The undead champion roared, and slammed his axe unto the lantern.

The blade shattered instantly, and the lantern began to rise into the air.

"Bye bye" Thresh's voice boomed.

A bright, green, eerie mist began to pour out of the lantern, softly as first, then in larger amounts.

Very quickly, the entire city was covered in it.

"Everyone! Get out of the city, now!" Swain ordered in utter terror, changing into his raven form.

The champions all disappeared to follow his orders.

The soldiers, however, held their ground, ready to defend their homeland.

Thresh giggled, it was pointless.

The lantern began to grow larger, and soon, a form began to climb out of it.

Thresh looked at the remains of his old body and smiled.

"wow, you were a handsome one" he said, picking up his now inactive head.

The soldiers could only watch in disgust in horror as he began having a conversation with himself, until finally they disagreed on something, and he tossed the head away.

"Now then, my pretties, it's time for us to play!" He cried.

Another form began to climb out of the lantern, this one was unlike Thresh, however.

This was the form of a man, though he was pale and thin, and lacked eyes. His face was that of a skull, with glowing green dots being the only thing that resembled life in his eyes.

"That's great, how about another one!" Thresh yelled, giddily.

Instead of one by one, however, the lantern exploded, and a wave of green ooze flowed out of it, covering the Noxian squadrons. This ooze was not just a liquid, however.

It stung like needles, and began to rise, it was as if the lantern had an unlimited supply of it.

One Noxian solider felt something grab his ankle, and screamed in horror as a corpses hand rose out of the ooze.

"Go play!" He yelled and cackled wildly.

More and more undead began to rise out of the conjured murk, and quickly overwhelmed the army that was stationed before the chain warden. Soldiers looked on in horror as men who were defending their homes with them turned on them, their eyes becoming void and lifeless like the monsters they were facing.

Thresh laughed as thousands died in seconds.

…

Two hours later

…

Swain could hear citizens screaming in horror, but he couldn't understand why, it was only fog?

Or was it…

"Swain…" he heard a voice call.

"Leblanc, I lost you in the crowds! Are you alright-" Swain began, then gasped in horror.

Leblanc was leaning against a wall, a sickle sticking out of her exposed mid-section, a stream of entrails flowed from it.

"Leblanc, No!" The master tactician cried, running over to her.

Taking the woman into his arms, he attempted to heal her. While he was not the best healer out there, he was skilled enough in magic to do so.

He realized with utter horror that he was unable to connect to his magical abilities.

Leblanc began to convulse on the ground, screaming. She began pulling her hair and ripping her clothing, she even grabbed one of the organs that was spilling out of her stomach.

Looking at Swain, she smiled wickedly.

"Cling clang go the chains,

Someone's out to find you.

Cling clang oh the chains,

The Warden's right behind you.

Quick now, the seeking chains,

Approach with their shrill scrape.

Don't stop, flee the chains,

Your last chance to escape.

Drag the chains, drag the chains,

With all the strength you may!

Drag the chains, drag the chains,

'ere they drag you away

Cling clang go the chains,

There's no more time for fear!

Cling clang go the chains,

The last sound that you'll hear..."

She began to cackle wildly, her jaw unhinging, her eyes growing bloodshot. She began to bloat, laughing and screaming all the while

With one final howl of maddened laughter, she exploded in a mass of blood, guts, and gore, all over Swain.

The Master Tactician gripped his head, trying to figure out the situation.

"This can't be happening, this can't be what my life has come to! I have fought too hard to get to where I am now! We were meant to rule together!" He screamed.

He looked up from the blood smear on the ground, he was surrounded.

Walking, dismembered corpses of Noxian soldiers, citizens, and even women and children stared blankly at him.

Swain stood up, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"God damn you Thresh, GOD DAMN YOU!" He screamed.

The army of the damned rushed forward, and Swain roared in fury as he transformed into his bestial raven form, taking out dozens of undead before they even got close to him.

Even Swain, however, was no match for thousands of undead.

He was soon overwhelmed, and felt their swords and weaponry being lodged in his flesh, their teeth biting into his veins, his blood being poisoned.

"Choke on me, you bastards!" He roared.

Thresh smiled giddily "Mmm, tastes like Chicken" he said.

…

At the same time Noxus was being eliminated, Demacia was being decimated.

That morning, a Demacian commander long thought to be dead had run through the city streets, screaming that the end was nigh, and to flee while they still possibly had a chance.

No one listened to him, however, and he was taken away, his warnings dismissed as the ramblings of a mad man.

Hours later, people wished they had listened to him.

A thundering boom was heard throughout the city as the gigantic gates that kept them protected came crumbling down. Hecarim stood at the gateway, an army of spectral cavalry men behind him.

"Behold, the might of the Shadow Isles!" He roared, and charged.

He tore through the makeshift lines that the guards had prepared, slaughtering each and every one of them with ease. He signaled his troops to enter, and destroy the city.

With a loud battle cry, they entered, killing all in their path.

Hecarim lead the charge, personally killing various commanders, and even several champions.

…

Hecarim stood in front of the last remaining defenders of Demacia, the dauntless vanguard.

Led by Garen Crownguard and Shyvanna, the Half-Dragon, these warriors would either protect their king and country, or die trying.

Hecarim reached behind his back, and brought out a small satchel. Emptying it's contents, He held out the head of the girl once known as 'Lux' in his hand. He smiled as he popped her eyes, then crushed the skull into a bloody mass. He tossed the remains at Garen, who immediately roared in fury, and charged.

"Garen, don't break ranks!" the dragon woman had screamed, but it was too late.

With one quick twirl of his glaive, Garen's head joined his sisters; the leader of the defense had fallen.

Shyvanna uttered a shriek, then changed into her dragon form.

Hecarim expected an attack, but she instead flew away, towards the castle down the road.

The Shadow of war looked at the men who stood in his path, their faces a mix of determination, fear, and revulsion.

"I have no time for weaklings, be gone" Hecarim boomed, summoning more cavalrymen to do his dirty work.

…

BOOM.

The gates of the institute of war shook.

BOOM.

The hinges on the massive doors began to give.

BOOM.

The wood creaked and groaned, the stone cracked.

BOOM.

The gates shattered, and hordes of undead began to pour into the institute, the Master of Metal leading them.

He was surprised to see that the halls were empty, no one had stayed to defend the institute, perhaps, when death was real, the champions were utter cowards.

Mordekaiser felt a warm sensation on his mind, and heard the thoughts of a very familiar woman.

"There is no one left here but I, Master of Metal, they have all gone from this place. It is yours, without a fight" Sona said.

Mordekaiser smiled beneath his helmet, the Maven of the Strings stood before him, surrounded by undead.

If she was at all fazed by the sight of rotting corpses with various weaponry and armor, she didn't show it, but looked directly at the Mordekaiser.

"What will you do now, Master of Metal?" She asked him, fearlessly.

Mordekaiser walked over to her, and took hold of one of her large breasts.

She looked at him in shock, surprise, and terror, she knew he was evil, but she thought he at least had honor.

"I'll have my fun with you, then tear the rest of Runeterra apart" He chuckled. He stopped laughing.

"Strip, let my men have a good view" He said, mockingly.

Tears streamed down Sona's face as she began to remove her robe.

…


End file.
